rogue_lineagefandomcom-20200214-history
Artifacts
* Artifacts are extremely rare items scattered throughout the map. Note: Most of the artifacts can be found in any trinket location, however some artifacts are commonly found in certain places around the map. * Some artifacts take up a slot, while some do not. If an another artifact that takes up a slot is used while having no artifact slot, it will replace the previous artifact. * For Khei Artifacts visit this page Night Stone * Obtained: Find it in trinket location. * Effects: Makes the server permanently night as long as the owner is on the server. While this is in effect, the moon will appear to be idle and stop moving. You can also enchant weapons with this, giving the weapon the ability to shortly blind after a hit. * If a second Nightstone user joins a server, it will become permanently day until the other Nightstone user leaves. * Will use up an artifact slot. Lannis' Amulet * Obtained: Find it in any trinket location. * Effects: Upon using Lannis's Amulet you gain the immunity to curses such as Tenebris, Ignis, and Fimbulvetr. Has a thirty second cooldown between each. * Will use up an artifact slot. Spider Cloak * Obtained: Find it in any trinket location. * Effects: When used turns your current armor into a Spider Cloak which gives various buffs including Speed, More Health, and faster Mana Charge, the most prominent being x2 climbing speed making it arguably the best armor in the game. Phoenix Feather * Obtained: Found in trinket locations, mostly in Tundra and Castle Rock. * Effects: Accelerates HP regeneration when you charge mana as long as you have food in your food bar. Vampires can not use this. * Will use up an artifact slot. Phoenix Down * Obtained: Spawns in any trinket location, more common in tundra. * Effects: Sell to Merchant for 35 Silver. * Effects: gives you 1+ life. * Can only be used every 3 days after using one. Philosopher's Stone * Obtained: Find it in tundra. * Increases Scholar's Boon. (Makes it harder to backfire spells) * Effects: You can't backfire spells if you use it above 15%. * Will use up an artifact slot. Ice Essence * Obtained: Spawns in trinket locations, more common in tundra. * Effects: Gives a spell known as Gelidus, a spell that fires ice ahead of the caster in a cone like shape similar to Ignis.(See ''Spells) '''Howler Friend' * Obtained: Howlers have a low chance of dropping this when slain. * Effects: Howlers don't attack you. However, you can't attack Howlers either. * Will use up an artifact slot Amulet of the White King * Obtained: Spawns in trinket locations. * Effect: Clicking with this artifact will kill four nearby house members, if there are not four house members near you, nothing will happen. Upon using this, you will become a Cameo, a race not obtainable by rolling. * Cameos cannot use some artifacts. Fairfrozen * Obtained: Found in tundra. * Effect: Changes the user's weapon to an Ice Spear and gives them the ability: "Subzero Strike" but deals less damage than a mythril spear. It also has the ability to inflict frostbite in one hit. Scroom Key * Obtained: Spawns in trinket locations. (Prominently Castle Rock) * Effects: Allows you to open the door in Castle in the Sky to the Scroom Lab, with which you can become a Metascroom. You have to be a Scroom to become a Metascroom. Rift Gem * Obtained: Spawns in trinket locations. * Effects: If you give this to Adralik, and touch the obelisk, it will unlock the Gate spell. * (Unknown if you can enchant your weapon with a rift gem) ??? * Obtained: Found in trinket spawn locations. * Effects: When this item is used, it will teleport you to Ya'alda. (Khei teleport) (Note: If you use this in combat, you will die shortly after being teleported. You also need an ultra class or two supers to use e.g. spy/monk.) Category:Luck Stone